Warp prism
|game=SC2 |image=WarpPrism SC-FM Art1.jpg |create= |comiss= |early=2502Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. |last=2511 |retired= |destroy= |race=Protoss |type=Flying troop transport Psionic relay |propulsion= |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=None |FTL= |faction= Daelaam Tal'darim |job=Transport |command= |crew=1 AI |concattop= }} The warp prism is a flying protoss robotic machine designed to transport troops and strengthen the warp matrix. Overview A seamless blend of psionics and robotics, the warp prism is the successor to the shuttle, and outperforms it in every way. Its hull is a conductive framework that can absorb most types of energy by disspating the energy of incoming strikes across the hull. It houses thousands of psionic micro-receptors, which channel the power of the prism's crystal core and project "wings" laced with psionic energies. These wings are incredibly resilient, and serve as the primary navigation sensors of the vessel. An automated vessel, the warp prism is controlled by a robotic mind created through a psionic manufacturing process.Unit: Warp Prism. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-09-20 Its programming is built into the molecules of an advanced crystal lattice. This "crystal computer"Phase Prism. Accessed on 2008-30-03 transcends the constraints of space-time, and exists within and beyond itself. This allows it to manipulate matter and energy, with great precision, as well as process near-infinite amounts of data faster than the speed of thought. They are capable of intra-system travel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Retaliation (in English). 2016-06-20. Though fragile, no protoss fleet is complete without them. The Tal'darim were able to obtain the warp prism design from the Daelaam by 2504Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. and by 2506, re-purpose it into a larger variant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Temple of Unification (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Arming warp prisms with advanced weaponry is a point of contention among fleet lords, as some prefer to use them simply to deploy warriors onto the battlefield. After the End War, the Daelaam began experimenting on infusing warp prisms with Void energies, creating phase prisms. Purifier warp prisms are able to transfer the AI personalities of various Purifiers between shells, and can enable the transfer to occur anywhere on the battlefield. Ihan-rii warp prisms were designed after a flower that once covered the hillsides of their homeworld. After the End War, warp prisms with ancient designs were deployed that featured distinctive crystal lattices that would sometimes reflect the neural patterns of the templar they housed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Functions -styled warp prism]] The protoss use warp prisms in several ways. The primary function of a warp prism is to transport protoss forces on the battlefield. Living and inorganic subjects are transformed into energy, and their unique signature imprinted into the prism's crystal lattice core. On reaching the desired destination the operation is reversed and the stored energy signatures are reconfigured into matter in proximity to the warp prism. By linking to a warp gate, it can quickly teleport warriors to its location. A secondary but no less vital function of the warp prism is to act as a mobile focus for the protoss psionic matrix. Opening a containment field around its power core,Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. once the prism is deployed it can power protoss structures around it. In this configuration warp prisms can be used to temporarily replace destroyed pylons in a colony or enable the rapid establishment of a forward base of operations. Both of these functions are achieved by opening the containment field around its synthetic power source. While phasing, the warp prism diverts all energy away from its systems, becoming completely stationary.2014-11-20, Warp Prism Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-21 During the One-Day War, the chitha demonstrated the ability to disrupt the warp capabilities of warp prisms.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Game Unit |game=SC2 |image=WarpPrism SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2=WarpPrism SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=250px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Flying transport |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical *Psionic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity=8 |transsize= |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=250 |energycost= |costgas= |supply=2 |campcost= |time=36 |produced=Robotics facility |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=A |speed=4.13 (5.36 with Gravitic Drive) |accel=2.625 |lataccel=57 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.875 |shield=100 |shieldregen=2 |hp=80 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=400 |makescore=200 |lostscore= |notes=Can pick up units at a range of 5 |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Versus The warp prism acts as a transport unit for the protoss in StarCraft II, even capable of transporting large units such as the colossus. After Legacy of the Void, warp prisms were given the ability to pick up units at a rage of 5, enabling them to rescue valuable units from combat.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Protoss. Youtube. Accessed 2014-11-09. Warp prisms have a drop animation which doesn't affect gameplay, although it is more vulnerable as it does not automatically move away if attacked.it was mentioned that units drop one-by-one with a small delay (few seconds) between each other, but load almost instantly. this probably applies to all races. as for the animation, i guess it's still in and mostly for the looks, it probably doesn't really slow down the drop and apparently doesn't exist for other races. This is correct. There is an animation for the drop, but it is visual, and should not affect gameplay, though all transports are still considered more vulnerable while dropping, as it will not automatically move away while attacked. Karune, Kain175. Blues: question about Dropship landing. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-06-30. Upgrades and Abilities Legacy of the Void Warp prisms cannot be built in the Legacy of the Void campaign, as transports are never required. A titanic warp prism is the bonus objective of the map "Temple of Unification."Blizzard Entertainment.StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Temple of Unification. (in English). November 10, 2015 Co-op Missions The war prism is available to Alarak in Co-op Missions, built from the robotics facility. It can attack both ground and air units, and transforms faster and projects a larger power field than the normal warp prism available in multiplayer games. Due to Alarak not having the ability to research air upgrades, war prisms automatically start with 3 air attack and 3 air armor researched. Development The warp prism started as the phase prism,Warp-In is a researched ability that allows Gateways to almost instantly build units anywhere within Pylon power, including mobile Pylon power provided by the Warp Prisms (previously known as the Phase Prism). When units are built from the Gateway through this process, a cooldown will follow after the unit is built, before another can be warped in. When Gateways are converted into Warp Gates, players are no longer able to queue units, but will instead receive an set amount of time discounted from the production time to build that unit. That set amount will be subject to balance. Karune. 2008-10-06. #1: What do you think about Warp-In?. Battle.net StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-08. a Nerazim unit. The design changed to the Khalai style to better fit the gold protoss art style and to avoid being mistaken for a zerg unit.Gonzales, Phill. 2007-08-03. Protoss Phase Prism ver.1. DeviantArt. Accessed 2013-03-09. Achievements Variants *Titanic warp prism (Tal'darim) *Phase prism (Nerazim) *Void array (Xel'naga) *War prism (Tal'darim) Images ;Skins File:NormalWarpPrism SC2SkinImage.jpg|A warp prism File:WarpPrism SC2 Rend2.jpg|Warp prism deployed as a pylon File:WarpPrism SC2-HotS Game2.jpg|Dark warp prism model (Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm single-player campaigns) File:WarpPrism SC2-HotS Game3.jpg|Dark warp prism model deployed as a pylon (Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm single-player campaigns) File:WarpPrism SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg|A Tal'darim warp prism File:WarpPrism SC2-LotV Game2.jpg|A Tal'darim warp prism deployed as a pylon File:ForgedWarpPrism SC2SkinImage.jpg|Forged warp prism File:ShakurasPrism SC2SkinImage.JPG|Shakuras warp prism File:ShakurasPrism SC2SkinImage2.jpg|Shakuras warp prism deployed as a pylon File:PurifierWarpPrism SC2SkinImage.jpg|Purifier warp prism File:PurifierWarpPrism SC2SkinImage2.jpg|Purifier warp prism deployed as a pylon File:GoldenWarpPrism Skin Game1.jpg|Golden Age warp prism File:GoldenWarpPrismPhase Skin Game1.jpg|Golden Age warp prism deployed as a pylon File:IhanriiWarpPrism SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii warp prism File:IhanriiWarpPrismDeployed SC2SkinImage.jpg|Ihan-rii warp prism deployed as a pylon ;Portraits File:War Prism SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Forged warp prism portrait File:ShakurasWarpPrism SC2 LotV Head1.jpg|Shakuras warp prism portrait File:WarpPrism SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Purifier warp prism portrait File:WarpPrism SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Golden Age warp prism portrait File:IhanriiWarpPrismPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii warp prism portrait Notes The skin description for the Golden Age warp prism mention that they were an ancient Templar design. This contradicts the vessel's history that states it was a successor to the shuttle, which was in service as late as the Brood War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 References Category:Khalai technology Category:Protoss starship classes Category:Protoss robot classes Category:Transports